Sick  and  Tired
by blue-shawty-17
Summary: Inuyasha is  sick of Kagome's attitude. Kikyou has finally  been put at peace. Miroku had pulled the last straw when Sango found him with another woman. The group is at edge. Will an unknown romance blossom between a very unlikely couple?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: Inuyasha is sick of Kagome's attitude. Kikyou has finally been put at peace. Miroku had pulled the last straw when Sango found him with another woman. The group is at edge. Will an unknown romance blossom between a very unlikely couple?

Chapter one

"Hey Inuyasha I'm going home for one week ok! Be back in seven days bye!" chirped a cheery Kagome.

"Kagome you can't leave we have to find the rest of the jewl!" growled Inuyasha walking up to grab her arm. She turned around and sweetly replied,

"Sit boy. I'll be sealing the well by the way." she jumped into the well and was engufed by a blue light. Miroku was in the village with his _new_ girlfriend, and Sango went with Inuyasha to say goodbye to Kagome. Inuyasha sat up visibly pissed.

"Stupid wench. I'm sick of her shit!" Inuyasha growled more or less to himself.

"Inuyasha, she is just going home for seven days, Relax she will be back."

"That is not the problem. Plus how do you know she'll come back?" he was being very rude though Sango was used to it after all they had been traveling together fo two years now.

"Inuyasha she loves you. Haven't you figured that out yet?" she was trying to protect Kagome even known her heart said otherwise.

"Do you really think I care? I don't love her she is just another Kikyou and I can't have that again." he looked grave as he said that. Sango couldn't believe he had just said that, she had always thought he loved Kagome. Her heart jumped when he said this, though she felt terrible for her best friend.

"Inuyasha, you don't mean that is just your ego talking." she smiled and pulled him up. At her touch jolts went through Inuyasha body making him blush.

"Inuyasha...are you ok?" sango asked confused with his reaction.

"What..yea I am fine. And yes I did mean what I said about Kagome." he turned from her and walked towards the village leaving Sango alone and in shock. _ 'He couldn't mean that could he? He seemed so serious and that is unusual for him. But then again after what he went through with Kikyou I can see how Kagome reminds him of that. Hmmm. I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better.'_ she laid down in the grass and placed her weapon beside her. The sky was clear and a saphire blue. The sun was low in the sky and slowly sinking below the trees by the time Sango got to go to the village.

By the time she got back to the village it was dark. A blurr of red flew in front of her.

"There you are Sango! Don't you know it is dangerous at night?" he said with a hint of worry, but quickly washed it out, "Not that I care or anything." he slightly blushed. Sango gave him an inquisitive look.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" she asked arching her eyebrows in suspicion. He scowled at her.

"Lets go it's late."

Around 2:00am Sango awoke from a nightmare staring Kohaku as always. She sighed and stood up trying not to wake the other two people in the hut. She quietly grabbed her weapon and snuck out. Inuyasha awoke to Sango leaving and followed her silently._ 'What is she up to?'_ wondered Inuyasha as he watched her lay on a hill under the moo.

"Sango?" he questioned, starteling her.

"Inuyasha!" she jumped as he sat beside her.

"Why did you come out here?" he asked.

"A dream." she sighed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Tell me about it." he put a hand on her sholder he could smell her tears.

"Ok." she smiled weakly.

This is chapter one and it is not moving along as fast as it may seem. I know this is short but again I started typeing way late. It is 1:30am so I am going to bed. I'll update asap.

PLEASE R&R!!!! Oh yea and if any one is wondering about my story one death new beginings it will be a while untill I update because I am kinda stuck sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

Recap:"Why did you come out here?" he asked.

"A dream." she sighed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Tell me about it." he put a hand on her sholder he could smell her tears.

"Ok." she smiled weakly.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sango began to reveal her dream to Inuyasha.

_"Kohaku please don't do this.. I'm your sister Sango remeber.." she begged. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't hurt him. her eyes begged for mercy..She so badly desired to have him back. She was shaking with the total melancholy that consumed her soul. Silent tears quietly begging for mercy from her beloved brother. He stood over her sobbing form no emtion in his eyes. Only a blank reflection shown in his now black eyes. Their long ago sweet brown luster forgotten by Naraku's trance._

_"Kohaku finish her." Naraku cackled thrilled with his little conspiracy. Kohaku began to raise his weapon when he froze. His eyes began to flicker between black and brown as if he were fighting Naraku for control. His eyes flickered to brown and he gained control of his voice, but Naraku had full control over his actions._

_"Sister RUN!!" he screamed tears of remorse streaming slilently down his cheeks. He wanted his control but couldn't gain it. He tried to swerve his weapon towrds himself but couldn't succed._

_"DAMN YOU NARAKU!!!!!!!" he cried out straining his voice. Tears pored down his face, his body shaking uncontrolablly. He begged his body to stop. Suddenly his arm lifted over his head._

_"No...Sister.." he slamed his weapon through her heart and with her last breath she replied,_

_"It's ok brother I forgive you." she smiled as the world slowly faded away._

"And th..at..is..wh..en I woke..up." she sobbedas if it really happen. Her heat was overflowing with grief, one wave after another of melancholy slamed through her mind. Inuyasha eyes glittered with concern and a deep since of posesion over the woman whom curently look so dearly fragile. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He didn't know how to comfort her that well. Women after all were not his best subject.

"How long Sango?" he questioned hugging her close. He blushed as she wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't release her.

"For three months, ever since our last encounter with Naraku..." she wispered this sorrow bleeding through her voice. He lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Don't worry my l, Sango we'll save Kohaku." before he knew whatwas happening he pulled her close as he gently stroked her cheek. His lips latched to hers as he dragged her closer. Jolts of lighting flew through both of their bodies, as if they rode the storm cloud itself. He timidly released her deathly afraid of her reaction. He felt dark clouds of doubt loom over him. He slowly turned to look at her face.

"Inu..Yasha.." she nearly fainted. Tears sparked in her eyes. She felt free, never had she felt that much passion, and she least excpected it from Inuyasha. He turned his head away, he thought she hated him. He wanted to cry from the regret and remorse he felt.

"Sorry.." he mubbled starting to stand but a hand latched on to the bottom of his haori, pulling him back down. The sun was begining to rise turning the sky a mixture of pink and orange setting a perfect scenery.

"Sorry for what?" she shyly smiled at him.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" he asked shocked.

"No. I just to know why?" he blushed furiously turning his head from her.

"It was just a spurr of the moment thing. Now let's go before somebody wakes up." he returned to his regular jerky self stood up and walked away. Sango felt as if a knife was forced through through her heart. Despair once again crouched in her soul like a panther waiting to strike down its prey.

"Oh ok lets go." she sounded like herself refusing to show the least bit if hurt. But Inuyasha could see it in her eyes. He hated himself for what he had said, but he could tell her for fear of getting rejected. _'I'm so sorry Sango.'_ he thought sadly walking to the village as the sun crept higher in the sky.

Ok here is chapter 2 do you like? PleaseR&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry for updating so late. Her is chapter 3.

Chapt. 3

Recap: _'I'm so sorry Sango.'_ he thought sadly walking to the village as the sun crept higher in the sky.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

The begining of day one put Sango in a bitchy mood. First Inuyasha kisses her and says it meant nothing, and then Miroku comes into Kaede's hut holding the hand of some skinny tramp saying they were engaged. Her day couldn't get any worse or so she thought. She now was standing at the spot were Inuyasha had kissed her looking apon the setting sun. She heard footsteps, and her name called by a voice from her nightmares.

"Sango." said a young boy stalking closer to her his weapon raised.

"Kohaku..What are you doing here?" she gasped tears instantly filled her eyes. He through his weapon towards her heart and she quickly dodged. _'This can't be happening.'_ she thought unable to grasp the acuring events. Her heart felt as if it was being torn apart. A creepy laugh rode the wind. Suddenly Naroku apeared beside the boy, and he was the real thing no puppet.

"Sango how are you?" his voice sickingly pleasant. She realized she had no weapons. So she decied to buy her some time with a conversation._ 'A little acting can't hurt, can it'_ she thought.

"I'm perfect Naraku and you?" he smirked.

"I am fine. What is your problem? Is it enough to make you join your brother?" he was hoping to get her help in finishing the jewl.

"Life is a bitch, that is my problem. Naraku I'm so sorry but you can not convince me to betray my friends." she was shaking from the fury of talking to the abomination whom destroyed her whokle life. Her rage like a beast getting harder and harder to keep in control.

"Really?" he smirked as Kanna walked from behind him. "Remeber this?" Kanna's mirror glimmered and formed the evnt from the night before.

"Don't worry my L, Sango we'll save Kohaku." before he knew what was happening he pulled her close as he gently stroked her cheek. His lips latched to hers as he dragged her closer.

"Inu..Yasha.."

"Sorry.." he mubbled starting to stand but a hand latched on to the bottom of his haori, pulling him back down.

"Sorry for what?" she shyly smiled at him.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" he asked shocked.

"No. I just to know why?" he blushed furiously turning his head from her.

"It was just a spurr of the moment thing. Now let's go before somebody wakes up." he returned to his regular jerky self stood up and walked away.

Sango didn't realize She had started to cry. Inuyasha was watching the events from behind a tree. He could smell her tears.

"It hurts doesn't it Sango?" he laughed cruelly.

"I.. What the hell do you want?" he voice shaking with the frusteration that was tearing at her mind.

"Your help. You have no one here anyway. At least with me you'll have Kohaku."

"You're... Sango was cut off.

"NO SANGO!!! DON'T!!! I'M SORRY!!! NARAKU GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!!!! WINDSCAR!!!" Inuyasha yelled with all his power he used windscar, but before it reached Naraku he disappeared. Sango stood in utter shock.

"Inuyahsa..." she wispered that even Inuyasha with his powerful hearing barely heard it. He walked to Sango and put an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Sango." he wispered into her hair. She pushed him away.

"A spurr of a moment thing? That is what you said! Maybe if you weren't such a jackass you would think before you speak!!" tears glistened in her eyes as she walked to the village leaving Inuyasha speachless.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he sighed. Thus ends day one.

I know this chapter is short but I can't think right now sorry. Please R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Here is chapter 4!! I'm using Evanescence Going Under Lyrics because I am listening to their CD and Amy Lee is my Idol. The lyrics are not in order because I'm taking bits and pieces of the song. Inuyasha is off charcter a bit but it will help later on in the story.

Chapt. 4

Recap: "A spurr of a moment thing? That is what you said! Maybe if you weren't such a jackass you would think before you speak!!" tears glistened in her eyes as she walked to the village leaving Inuyasha speachless.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he sighed. Thus ends day one.

The sunrise seeps purple and pink through the darkness of the night. Sango though is already up, and has been for hours. She sits on the top of a hill engrossed in her thoughts. The talk with Naraku still floating in her thoughts. _'He lied to me. Miroku deceived me. Tortures me daily with that whore. I'm over him.'_

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.

_'I'm giving up on him, but what about Inuyasha? Does he care for me? Or does he still care for Kagome and or Kikyou?'_

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

_'Then their is Kohaku. I could join Naraku and be with Kohaku again. I hate Naraku with the deepest depths of my very soul, but I love my brother. Does Inuyasha care for me? This is all to much.'_ tears were streaming down her face like silent rain. Her despair clouding her usual sensable self. She heard walking behinde her and knew who it was without looking.

"Sango. I really didn't mean what I said. I was sc... an idiot. Please forgive me. I know what you are thinking and please don't do it. Please don't join Naraku. You've been out here for hours lets go back to the village." there was such sincerity to his words, so unlike Inuyasha. His golden eyes sparkled in the rising suns reflection.

"How long have you been out here?" her voice was low almost as if she were taking here last breath. He sat down beside here and wrapped an arm around her which was quickly shoved away. He grabbed her sholders in an unbreakable hold and turned her towards him.

"Sango! Damnit! Why don't you understand? I do care about you! Damnit please listen!" his voice was harsh yet his eyes showed despairation to be heard. Sango's face harden and she refused to speak.

"Sango.." his voice wispered, his heart cried out begging to be heard. He tightened his grasped and pulled her an inch from his face.

"I do care Sango. I would do anything to prove that. I have been hurt so many times by both Kagome and Kikyou, and you have been hurt countless times by Miroku. I know you wouldn't hurt me, and I would not hurt you. Please believe me." his voice soft almost memorizing, his golden eyes never turned from her chocolate orbs. She gasped as he kissed her passionatly, he took that oppertunity so explore the cavern of her mouth, her taste deliouse to him. She struggled to push him away but he held her tighter._ 'Why is he doing this?'_

She could feel the heat riseing in her blood, the lighting striking her very heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck deeping the kiss. He held her close savoring the moment.

"Inuyasha can you possibly mean this? Could you really leave Kagome?" she said out of breath.

"I never loved Kagome. She just looked so much like Kikyou. I now know the difference and can't be with either. It'll just make me relive the pain. I've always had affection for you. This isn't a sudden thing. I just was so obessed with Kikyou I didn't realize it." her eyes widened, her soul complete.

"Do you really mean it? You won't hurt me again?" he looked her in the eyes.

"Yes. I would never hurt you on purpose. I love you Sango. I've always cared for you, but in the last few months the affection has grown." she wrapped her arms around him and they stood up.

"Thankyou Inuyasha." she smiled weakly. They walked towards the village hand and hand.

When they arrived at the village Sango tried to pull her hand away but Inuyasha held it tighter. Miroku walked beside them holding a bucket of water which quickly hit the ground which grabbed Kedae's and Shippo's attention.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned unmistakeable hurt in his voice.

"Yes?" her voice hardened to a cold sharp tone.

"Are you and Inuyasha?" Sango went to talk but Inuyasha replied first.

"Yea we are what of it? Go find that little skank you left Sango for and leave us alone." his voice in a tone he would talk to Naraku in filled with discust. Miroku was stunned without words. Sango and Inuyasha went to walk inside of the hut and the warning came to late.

"Inuyasha Kagome came back ear..." Kedea didn't even try to finish her sentence.

"Inuyasha? Sango?" Kagome's eyes already filled with tears. Sango looked down.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You and me are not meant to be together. I never loved you, you just reminded me so much of Kikyou I couldn't let go. I'm sorry." Kagome fists clenched and she was shaking rappidly. Silent tears shed unnoticed.

"Fine. Sit, sit, sit, sit, si..." a firm hand came hard at her face.

"Don't do it again you little baby." Kagome stood frozen in place by so many emtoins it was unbearable.

"But Sango..." another hand went across her face.

"Take it off of him or I will make you take it off." her voice threw daggers at Kagome. She began to cry harder. She leaned down and touched the beads in which fell to the floor.

"Goodbye. I'm shutting off the well for good. I won't need these anymore." she ran out throwing her jewl shards onto the floor. Inuyasha stood up and looked at a weeping Sango.

"Sango it had to be done. It's better this way." he hugged her close and kissed her.

Ok! Please R&R!! Does anyone think I should end it here? I'm thinking about it. Whom would like me to continue? Pleaes include this info in your reviews!!!!


End file.
